


Honey Bear

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Baby Claire Novak, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Past Abuse, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Build, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is an Alpha with a crush on omega Castiel. Cas is very resistant to any sort of of relationship, because of his past abuse at the hands of Michael, the father of his pup, Claire. Can Dean wear him down, and then protect him when Michael threatens Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 60
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been awhile. Life intruded for a bit and then I got sick. It's been a couple of months and I'm still on the mend. I started this story months ago, and just finished it.  
> This had no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> It has no relationship to the horrible finale of the show. Enough talented writers have posted great fix-it stories. I don't think I need to.  
> I still love Supernatural. I love it right up to 15.18. As far as I'm concerned, that was the end. The fact that Destiel is officially canon makes it perfect.  
> The last 2 episodes don't even exist in my world.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Dean pulled up and parked in front of his favorite bakery. He made a stop there every morning on his way to work, and usually went in at least once over the weekend. They had amazing pastries, not to mention their pies. 

But that was not exactly the reason he went to this  _ particular _ bakery. It was for the omega behind the counter… Cas.

Dean wouldn’t exactly say he had a  _ crush  _ on Cas… so what if Cas’ scent made his stomach flip? It didn’t mean he had a crush, right?

So why hadn’t he asked Cas out yet? Well, there was a problem. Cas was painfully shy. He so far hadn’t been able to get more than three words out of the omega each time he went in. Usually Cas just blushed and ducked his head. Then he would call Gabriel to wait on Dean.

Gabriel was Cas’ older brother.

It was frustrating as hell. The only thing that made Dean feel any better was that Cas was like that with all Alphas. He never made eye contact and never engaged any of them in any type of conversation. 

He walked in, looking around. The place was nearly empty, but it usually was this early. He saw Cas behind the counter, Even from across the shop, he could smell the heady scent that Cas gave off. He sniffed deeply while he knew Cas couldn’t tell what he was doing.

He walked to the counter with his head filled with Cas’ delicious scent.

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas looked at him but his eyes were wary. “Hello. What can I get you?”

_ You… _

Dean left that thought off. “Uh, got any blueberry scones today?”

Cas looked away, then grabbed a piece of waxed paper and went to where the scones were.

“How many?”

Dean watched Cas, feeling those damn butterflies again. 

“Two, thanks.”

Cas grabbed two and put them in a bag. “Would you like anything else?”

Dean sighed.  _ Yeah, but I’m not likely to get it _

“No, that’ll do me, thanks.”

Dean paid and left for work.

He thought about Cas all the way. He wished Cas wasn’t so skittish and wondered why he was. He knew that a lot of Alphas could be real dicks, but it seemed more than that.

Then he was at work and his concentration shifted to  _ what the fuck is wrong with this car _ ?

Dean was widely considered to be the best mechanic in town. He had a real instinct for an engine and what made it work, or not work. His shop was always busy. He had three employees, Benny, an Alpha who was also his best friend, Garth, a beta and a goofy guy, and Meg, the feisty Alpha who ran the office. They worked well together.

But after work, Benny went home to his mate Andrea, Garth went home to his mate Beth and Meg went trolling for a willing female omega.

Dean went home alone. 

He used to live with his brother Sam. But Sam had found his mate in Eileen, who was now pregnant with their first pup.

He was happy for Sam, he really was. But the house was too quiet now, too empty. 

Dean did date from time to time, and he had shared his ruts with some omegas, but they weren’t what he wanted. He knew what he wanted,  _ who _ he wanted. And he was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole thing.

He decided to talk to Gabe.

The next morning, he went into the bakery with a purpose. He looked around, but Cas was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Gabe was behind the counter. Dean walked up.

Then he was grabbed by the leg by a beautiful little girl. She had blonde curls and blue eyes.

Gabe came from behind the counter.

“Claire bear, let go of the nice Alpha.”

She looked up at Dean and babbled something. Gabe picked her up.

Dean smiled at her. “Who’s little girl is this? I didn’t think you had a mate, Gabe.”

Gabe kissed her little fat cheek. “I don’t. She belongs to Cas.”

Dean felt his world tilt. He knew Cas didn’t have a mating mark, he’d looked. But he had a pup?

Dean looked at Claire then back at Gabe.

“Uh, okay… where is Cas today?”

Gabe smiled. “He’s in heat. And this little one’s babysitter has the flu. So it was Uncle Gabe to the rescue.”

A thousand questions flooded Dean’s mind, but most of them, he knew were none of his business.

“Gabe, can I ask something… about Cas?”

Gabe gave him a wary look, but nodded. “You can ask, Dean. Not gonna guarantee an answer.”

“I get that. But honestly, I just want to take Cas out on a date. Is there any chance he’d agree?”

Gabe visibly relaxed. “Well, I think you should ask him. I know he likes you, Dean. Cas has just… well, had a rough time. He’s extremely wary of Alphas. But I know you’re a good guy.”

Dean felt better, hearing that Cas liked him at least.

“Thanks, Gabe.”

Gabe sat Claire down on her little legs. 

“But if you hurt him, they’ll never find your body.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, Gabe, I get it.”

He left with a wet, sloppy kiss from Claire and two chocolate donuts.

He made up his mind. He was going to ask Cas out when he got back.

He went into the bakery every day, spending a little time with Claire. She was adorable, just like her father. Cas was out all week.

He took a chance and went to the bakery on Sunday. When he opened the door and saw Cas, he was overjoyed. When he walked in, Claire came running up to him, shouting, “Deeee!” He scooped her up in his arms and walked to the counter.   
Cas was looking at him with one cocked eyebrow. Dean suppressed a shiver.

“Hi Cas,”

Cas looked at him. “Hello, Dean. Claire seems to have taken a real shine to you.”

Dean ruffled her hair.”Yeah, Claire and I are buds, aren’t we Claire?”

Claire grinned and babbled. She pulled at the charm he always wore on a cord around his neck.

“I’m glad you’re back, Cas.”

Cas looked shy again. Dean was not going to chicken out, though.

“I was wondering… uh, if I could take you to dinner?”

Cas walked out from behind the counter and took Claire.

“No.”

“Come on Cas. I’m not a bad guy. Claire likes me.”

“She’s two, Dean, she likes everyone.”

“Fair point. But I’ll be a perfect gentleman, Cas.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean. I won’t go out with you.”

Dean ruffled Claire’s hair again and she grinned up at him. Dean got a pie and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean went back in on Monday, just like always. Claire was there, running to greet him by grabbing his leg. He picked her up and walked to the counter.

Cas was there. “I’m sorry, Dean. My babysitter quit, so she’s going to be here now.”

Dean grinned at the little girl. “Hey, no complaints here. Claire and I are buds. Aren’t we, sweetheart?”

Claire babbled happily. Dean asked for an apple fritter. While Cas was getting it, Dean whispered in Claire’s ear, “Tell your daddy to go out with me, okay? Do a guy a solid?”   
Claire laughed.

Later that day, Cas was cleaning when Gabe came up to him, holding Claire.   
“Cas, can I talk to you?”   
Cas took his daughter and nodded. “I suspect you will whether I say yes or not.”

Gabe laughed and they both sat down.

Claire began to play with the buttons on Cas’ shirt. Gabe took a deep breath.

“Look, Cas, I know things were bad with Michael…”   
Cas got a look on his face as if he were smelling something bad.

“Gabe…”

Gabriel held up a hand. “Let me finish. It’s been close to two years. All I want to say is that all Alphas aren’t like Michael. There are good ones out there. Dean Winchester for instance. He is a good man. I’ve known him a long time. You could do worse, Cassie, Please, just think about it.”

Gabe got up to go back in the kitchen, leaving behind a frowning omega, holding his daughter a little too tightly.

Castiel Novak was twenty years old, a sophomore in college, when he met Michael Shurley at a party. Michael was rich, suave and everything an innocent omega had ever dreamed of. He swept Cas off his feet, convinced him to quit college and move in within two months. In the beginning, things had been magical. Michael lived in a fabulous apartment, drove a sports car, loved to have fun. Cas assured his family that they’d be mated in a few months. His family worried but trusted Cas to use good sense.

In the beginning Cas would call every few days, then it was only on Sunday. After a few missed Sundays, he hardly called at all. And the calls eventually just stopped. Cas’ family was frantic, but when they called Cas’ phone it went directly to voice mail until the box was full. Calls to Michael went unanswered. 

When Gabe went to the address Cas had given them, he was told that they moved with no forwarding address.

A little less than two years later, Cas showed up at Gabe’s door with a pup in tow. Of course he’d let Cas and Claire move in, and they’d been there ever since.

It took months for Gabe to drag the story of what happened out of his little brother. Michael had never mated Cas, and that was a relief. He’d gone from perfect boyfriend to controlling monster in less than six months. He’d convinced Cas that he was worthless as an omega, not good enough to mate. He told Cas that he was lucky to be with an Alpha like Michael and certainly couldn’t do any better. Little by little he torn away Cas’ self esteem. 

Then Cas had gotten pregnant. Michael was pissed and wanted Cas to have an abortion, but Cas had found the courage to refuse. Michael had relented, but still wasn’t happy.

Then Cas caught him with another omega. Michael said it was no big deal. Cas tried to forget it. But it happened again. 

Cas gave birth alone; Michael claimed he had to work. Cas had to take a cab home from the hospital, with his pup, only to find Michael with another omega in their bed.

That was it. Cas took Claire and caught a bus back to Lawrence, and showed up at Gabe’s.

MIchael never contacted him.

Gabe let Cas work in the bakery after Claire had gotten old enough to be with a babysitter.

Dean had already been a regular customer for months, but after Cas started working there, he was in every morning like clockwork.

Then one morning Dean didn’t come in. Claire stood at the window, looking out for him, but he never came. She was very sad. The same thing happened the next day. Cas wouldn’t admit it, but he kept his eye on the door. On the third day, Cas attempted to distract Claire, but she just cried and ran back to the window, saying, “Deeee” over and over.

When he didn’t show on day four, Cas was worrying. Gabe noticed.   
“Cas, I’m sure he’s fine. He’ll be back.”

Cas looked away from the door with a frown.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gabe.”

Gabe laughed and said, “You don’t fool me,” as he went back to the kitchen.

On day six, Claire had her face pressed to the window and she suddenly let out an ear-piercing squeal.   
“DEEEEEE”

Cas looked up as she ran to the door and launched herself onto Dean’s leg. Dean grabbed her up in a hug.

“Hey Claire bear! Did you miss me?”

He grinned at Cas, “Did you miss me, Cas?”

Cas huffed. “Claire missed you a lot.”

Dean carried her to the counter with a chuckle.   
“Admit it Cas, you missed me.”

“I might have wondered where you were once.”

Dean tickled Claire. “Come on, Cas, admit it. You missed me.”

Cas frowned. “I admit nothing. Where were you anyway?”

Dean grinned.”I had to go see my family. They live in Lawrence.”

Cas wiped the counter.

“I hope everything was okay.”   
Dean smiled.   
“It was my adopted Dad’s birthday.”   
Cas smiled. “That’s very nice. What can I get you today?”   
Claire played with the pendant he wore every day.

“I would like a date, Cas. Go out with me.”

“No.”

“Come on Cas, I’ve got to be wearing you down. I’ve asked you six days a week for six months,” 

He hugged Claire and stage whispered, “Claire, tell your dad to go on a date with me.”

Claire looked at Cas.

“Date. Date. Date.”

Cas frowned.   
“Come on. At least have coffee with me. In the middle of the day. In a public place. I swear I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

Dean was chuckling at him with a smile. Claire was looking at him curiously. Even Gabe had come out of the kitchen and was looking at him with a grin.

Cas looked from one to the next.

“You are all ganging up on me.”   
No one said a word.   
Cas sighed, “Okay, fine, I’ll have coffee with you.”

Dean whooped and swung Claire in the air, who squealed and clapped her hands.

“You won’t regret it! I’ll be back at four when you close.

He got a blueberry muffin and left with a huge smile on his face. When Gabe walked up to Cas, Cas held up a finger.   
“Not a word, Gabe.”

Gabe made a motion like he was zipping his lip and went back to the kitchen chuckling.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was a quarter to four when Gabe came out of the kitchen. He picked up Claire.

“Time to get ready for your date.”

Cas scowled at him. 

“It isn’t a date! It’s just coffee and I’m only going because you all ganged up on me. I figure it’s the only way to shut you all up.”

Gabe chuckled.    
“Give Dean a chance, bro. You might have a good time.”

Cas huffed, but brushed off his jeans and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. Just then, Dean walked in. Claire started to wiggle in Gabe’s arms, holding her little arms out to Dean and squealing, “Dee!”

Dean took her and gave her a hug, then handed her back to Gabe.

“Ready, Cas?”

Cas sighed.   
“As I’m ever going to be.”

Dean laughed. 

“Love the enthusiasm!”

Cas frowned as Dean and Gabe chuckled.

“Shut up. Come on.” He walked towards the door. Dean winked at Gabe and followed Cas outside. He walked up next to Cas.

“So I was thinking, there’s a nice little coffee shop around the corner… Perk Of The Day. Have you ever been there?”

Cas shook his head. “Nope.”

“Great! Let’s go.” Dean reached to take Cas’ hand but Cas pulled it back.

Dean sighed and walked next to Cas to the shop. They went in and got a table, each ordering a cup of the house blend. Cas stared out the window.

“Look, Cas, I’d like to get to know you better. But I also want you to get to know me. You can ask me anything.”

Cas stared at him for a beat.

“Okay… why me? You’re a good-looking guy, you could have your choice of a lot of omegas. Why are you wasting your time trying to get me on a date, when I’m not interested?”

Dean grinned. “Okay! Right to the point. I can respect that. Let’s see…” He began ticking things off on his fingers.

“You’re intelligent. You are obviously a good dad to Claire, and that can’t have been easy for you. That alone tells me what a strong person you are. I feel like you’ve overcome a lot in your life. You’re determined. God knows you’re stubborn. And, you are drop-dead gorgeous.”

Cas stared at him with wide eyes.

“Is that all?”

Dean grinned. “Not by a long shot, but those are the highlights. There is a lot more to you, and I want to know everything.”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. He stared at Dean.   
“Okay, tell me about you.”

Dean grinned,

“Well, my name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy long walks on the beach and stubborn omegas.”

Cas didn’t appear amused, so Dean cleared his throat. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s see. I own my own shop, repairing cars. I rebuild classic cars on the side. I have a younger brother who is a beta. Our parents are dead. I like classic rock music, old western movies… um, I love to cook. I’d love to fix you dinner sometime. I love pie and cheeseburgers. What else do you want to know?”

Cas listened to Dean, then sipped more of his coffee.

“You cook? That’s unusual for an Alpha.”   
Dean chuckled. “Not really. My old man was an Alpha, and he cooked. I know lots of Alphas that enjoy cooking.”

Cas just stared at him for a minute.

“Well, that hasn’t been my experience.”   
Dean shook his head. 

“Then you’ve been hanging out with the wrong Alphas.”   
Cas looked thoughtful.   
“Apparently.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I know there are Alphas out there who go for that traditional crap, like the omega stays home and cooks, cleans, pops out pups and puts their ass in the air every time the Alpha wants. I ain’t that kind of Alpha and I wouldn’t be friends with any like that. All my friends are progressive. We believe in the omega is a person, who has rights, just like an Alpha, and should be treated with respect.”

Cas was staring at Dean like he was speaking a foreign language.

Dean’s cheeks got a little red from Cas staring at him. He cleared his throat again and drank some of his coffee.

Cas was thinking about what Dean had said. He wondered if Dean was being honest. Gabe said Dean was a good man, but how could he really know? Cas had to admit to himself, he was intrigued. He toyed with the idea of accepting Dean’s offer to make him dinner. But would it be safe to be alone with the Alpha? If Gabe knew where he was… Dean surely wouldn’t try anything if Gabe knew he was there…    
  
“I think I’d like to have you fix me dinner.”

The look on Dean’s face morphed from shock to delight.

“You would? That’s fantastic! How about tomorrow night?”

Cas had to chuckle.    
“You do realize, I’m only agreeing to call your bluff.”

Dean laughed.   
“So, you think I’m bluffing? Okay. You need to come early and watch me. What would you like? Lasagna… um… steak?”

Cas shook his head. “Anyone can grill a steak. You said you love cheeseburgers, so how about that? Make burgers from scratch. And potato wedges.”

Dean grinned.   
“You’re on! I make the best burgers in the state. So, come and watch me. You’ll be very impressed.”

Cas smiled in spite of himself.

“Best in the state, huh? You don’t think too much of your burger-making abilities?”   
Dean shook his head.   
“Hell no. Ask anyone who’s ever eaten them! Now, how does tomorrow sound? I could pick you up when the bakery closes.”

Cas had a momentary flash of fear at the idea of being alone with an Alpha in his car, but tamped it down. Again, Gabe would know where he was and who he was with. Gabe trusted Dean. He nodded. ”Okay.”

They finished their coffee and walked back to the bakery. They stood outside the door. Dean glanced at the ‘Closed’ sign.

Just then, Claire ran up to the glass door and smacked it with her tiny hands.

“Daddy! Deee! Daddy! Deee!”

Both men burst into laughter. Cas opened the door and Claire ran out to grab him around the legs. She held up her hands to be picked up. Cas picked her up and sat her on his hip.She held her hands out to Dean, who took her from Cas. She squealed.

“Deee! Daddy Deee!”

Cas blushed red. “No, Claire, Dean is  _ not _ your Daddy!”

Dean laughed. “Well, maybe not yet.”

Cas grabbed her back with a bitch face

Gabe came out of the back, smiling.

“Cas, did you have a good time?”

Cas humphed and went into the kitchen. 

Dean yelled after him, “Don’t forget, tomorrow after the place closes!”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was in a bad mood all day. Gabe just laughed at him.   
“Suck it up, buttercup. I’m not letting you back out, no matter how much you pout.”

Cas squinted at him.

“I do  _ not  _ pout!” Gabe picked Claire up.

“Says your daddy in a pouting voice.”

Gabe laughed as he walked away, with Cas grumbling behind him.

Dean walked in at a quarter to four. He picked up Claire and walked to Cas.

“Hi, Cas. Ready to go?”   
Cas sighed. “Yes. Your burgers better be good.”

Dean laughed and sat Claire back down.   
“Oh they are!”

Cas called to Gabe to say he was leaving, so Gabe came out and got Caire.

“Tell your Daddy to have a good time.”

Claire smiled and said, “Goo DaDa, goot Dada.”   
Gabe and Dean laughed. Cas just told her to kiss him goodbye.

Dean walked Cas to his car. Cas got in, holding his phone tightly. He had 91 programed in, just in case. He kept a close eye on where they were going, and memorized Dean’s address when they arrived. 

Dean had a nice house, but Cas refused to be impressed. He followed Dean to his kitchen, all stainless appliances and granite counters. He sat at the island while Dean got things ready for dinner. Dean obviously knew his way around a kitchen.

Things progressed. Dean had the patties made. Cas asked if there was anything he could do to help.

Dean smiled. “Nah, just sit there and look pretty.”   
All Cas could hear was Michael’s voice in his head.

‘Just look pretty and take my knot, that’s all you’re good for…’

Cas suddenly couldn’t breathe. He jumped up.

“I’ve got to get out of here…”

Dean dropped the tomato and ran to him.   
“Cas, calm down. You’re having a panic attack. Sit down. Try to control your breathing.”   
He helped Cas to the floor, and sat with him. He rubbed Cas’ back and kept telling him that he was safe, everything was fine. Eventually, Cas felt better. He pulled away from Dean.

“I should probably go home.”

Dean frowned.

“Come om, Cas, please stay. The burgers are almost done, and I really want to feed you. Please?”

Cas felt incredibly embarrassed but he also knew that Dean had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this. 

“Okay, I’ll stay. Thank you.”

Dean smiled so brightly, Cas found himself smiling back,

“No, thank you! I’ll just…” Dean got back to work.

Dinner was delicious.It really was the best burger Cas had ever eaten.When they were done, Dean made coffee and they sat in the living room.

“So, want to tell me what I did wrong? When you had the panic attack?”

Cas sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There was no way for you to know.”

Dean pressed. “But something I said triggered you. What was it? So I never do it again.”

Cas looked away. “It was… when you said for me to just sit there and look pretty.”

Dean got a bad feeling. 

“Claire’s father?”

Cas nodded. “He used to tell me… I was only good for looking pretty and... taking a knot.”

He wished the ground would open him up and swallow him.

Dean was instantly furious. His scent changed, and Cas moved away from him, looking frightened, That just made Dean madder but he immediately tamped his anger down.

“If I ever meet the man, I’ll kill him with my bare hands. How could he say anything like that to you? The father of his pup?”.

Cas sighed, He knew Dean had controlled himself to not frighten him.

“He didn’t want Claire. He wanted me to have an abortion but I wouldn’t.”

Dean thought he could understand why Cas acted like he did.

“Cas, I’m sorry he treated you like that. Not all Alphas are like that. I’m not like that.”

Cas nodded. “I’m trying to see that. Gabriel says you’re a good man.”   
Dean sighed.”I try to be.”   
Cas smiled at him. “I can see that you are.”

Dean smiled back. “That makes me very happy to hear. Now will you go on a real date with me?”

Cas felt a touch of fear, but swallowed it down.

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Dean actually whooped. “Thank you! I swear you will not regret it.”

_ ‘I hope not’ _ went through Cas’ head, but he just smiled.

“So, when? How about Sunday? I know you’re off on Monday.”

Cas couldn’t think of any reason today no, so he nodded. “Sunday will be fine. What time?”

Dean thought about it. “I’m not sure yet. I’ll let you know when I come in on Saturday, okay? I’ve got to plan the perfect date.”

Cas snorted, “It doesn’t have to be the perfect date, Dean.”

“Are you kidding? You finally agree to a date, I’m not going to blow my one chance to sweep you off your feet.”

Cas yawned. “Oh! Sorry, It’s past my bed time. We get up at five to bake.”   
“Well, better get you home then, so you can get your sleep.”   
  
At the door to the bakery, Dean parked. Cas and Gabe lived upstairs.   
“Thank you for dinner, Dean. And for… calming me down.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks for coming, Cas, and thanks for that date.”

They said goodnight and Cas unlocked the door to the bakery, went in and locked it behind him. He walked upstairs to the living room, where Gabe was sitting in the couch.

“How’s Claire?”

Gabe smiled. “She’s fine. I take it you’re dinner was a success?”

Cas sat down in a chair. “And why do you think that?”

“Because I never got a 911 from you, that’s how.”

“For the most part, it was fine. I… agreed to a date on Sunday.”

Gabe grinned. “Cas! That’s wonderful! Where he is taking you?”   
Cas sighed. “I don’t know yet. He’s going to tell me Saturday morning. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed.”

He looked in on his daughter, then went to his room. He got ready for bed, but had trouble falling asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, and whether or not he was making a mistake. But Dean had been a perfect gentleman so far, so he just hoped Dean didn’t do a turn-around. Michael had been a gentleman in the beginning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning rolled along and Dean was in bright and early. Cas smiled as Claire ran to him and Dean scooped her up.

“Morning, Honey Bear,” Dean ruffled her hair.

Cas raised one eyebrow. “Honey Bear?”

Dean laughed. “It fits. It’s what I call her in my head.”

Cas chuckled. “I guess it does. So, about our date? Please tell me I don’t have to get dressed up.”

“Oh hell no! I would never ask that. Dress comfortably, and wear comfortable shoes.”

Cas squinted and eyed him suspiciously.

“Comfortable shoes? You better not be planning on me running any races or doing anything athletic,”   
Dean laughed.”Oh lord, nothing like that. Don’t worry,”

Cas relaxed a little. “Aren’t you going to tell me what we’re doing?”

Dean ticked Claire. “Nope. That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Seeing the look that crossed Cas’ face, he hurried to add, “It’s completely public.”

Cas nodded. “Fine. What can I get you today?”

Dean asked Claire, “What is good today?”

Claire pointed at Cas. “Dada nuts.”

Cas blushed red and Dean said, “Excuse me?”

Cas took her from Dean. “She means donuts. She’s particularly fond of the apple honey ones I make.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Okay! I will definitely have a couple of Dada’s nuts.”

Cas glared at him and went to bag them.   
Dean paid for them, said goodbye to Honey Bear and added on his way out the door, “Pick you up at closing tomorrow.”

Cas huffed and went back to work.

At three the next day, Cas asked Gabe if he could take off the last hour to get ready. Gabe laughed.

“I thought you weren’t interested in Dean, now you want an hour to get ready for your date?”

Cas glared at him. “The least I can do is not go smelling like cinnamon and covered with powdered sugar.”

Gabe grinned. “Sure, go ahead. I’ll close up.”

Cas showered and picked out soft jeans and a henley that he most definitely did not choose because it matched his eyes. He tried to do something with his perpetually messy hair. He stood in the bedroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

_ You can do this, Castiel. Nothing is going to happen.You’ll be completely safe. Dean is a gentleman.  _

Just then, Gabe hollered up the stairs that Dean was there. Cas took one last look in the mirror and walked down the stairs with a sigh.

When he got to the bakery, Dean was standing there looking at him.

“Cas, you look really good.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean escorted him to the car. Once in, Cas asked where they were going.

Dean smiled.    
“It’s a surprise, remember?”

Cas sighed and nodded. It wasn't long before Dean pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off. Cas looked at the sign that read, ‘Putt~Putt Miniature Golf’.

“Dean, I don’t know how to play golf.”

Dean grinned. “This is  _ miniature _ golf, Cas! Come on, it’s fun.”

Cas got out with a sigh. Dean went inside and came back with two putters, then led him to the first hole. He handed Cas a putter, which Cas held in one hand.   
“Here, let me show you.” Dean stood behind Cas and reached his arms around him, grasping the putter in both hands. He took a practice swing, showing Cas how it was done. If Dean was inhaling Cas’ scent, he was very careful not to let Cas know.   
Little did he know, Cas was doing the same.

Cas picked up on the basics pretty quickly, and was forced to admit it was fun. At the last hole, he realized he’d been laughing. Dean was smiling at him.

“You’re enjoying yourself.”   
Cas nodded. “I really am.”

Dean was thrilled. He dropped the putters into the hole for returns and walked Cas ro the car.

“Now we eat. Do you like Italian?”

Cas smiled. “I like pizza.”

Dean chuckled. “I had planned on taking you to a really nice Italian restaurant…”

Cas shook his head.    
“Don’t, please. Can’t we just split a pizza?”

Dean grinned. “Whatever you want, is what I want. Pizza it is.”

Cas suddenly felt brave.   
“You know, we could order pizza at your house and watch a movie… or something. We don’t have to…”

Dean smiled brightly. “Really? I’d love that!” He turned his car towards home.

When they got there and Cas was sitting on the couch, Dean got his phone out and ordered Cas’ favorite pizza, while Cas got the remote and searched for a movie to watch. He’d seen few movies in the past few years, so there were a lot of choices. He eventually decided on Venom. Dean approved so they began to watch it, paused when the pizza arrived and went back to it.

Cas was very relaxed. More relaxed than he could ever remember being around an Alpha since he first met Michael. He watched the movie, his eyes getting heavy,

He woke up slowly, feeling warm and safe, surrounded by the scent of old leather and whiskey. It took a few seconds for him to realize he had his head in Dean’s lap, Dean’s arm draped over him. He sat up with a start, which woke Dean up. He’d been dozing against the back of the couch.   
“Wha… what happened?”

Dean looked confused for a brief moment, then smiled.

“You fell asleep. You just kind of leaned over and curled up with your head in my lap. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

Cas couldn't believe it. He actually felt safe enough to fall asleep? With an Alpha? 

“How long was I asleep?”

Dean looked at his watch.   
“About an hour, not that long.”

He knew it was true, but he was completely blown away. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean, who was an Alpha, but who also was a gentleman, a good man, just like Gabe said he was.

Cas decided to give Dean a better chance. 

“Dean, I think I need to go home, but I’d like to come back and finish watching the movie.”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course, Cas. Tomorrow night?”

Cas nodded. “Tomorrow will be wonderful.”

Dean got up and grabbed his keys.

“I’m really happy you’re coming back Cas,”

Cas smiled at him.    
“So am I, Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cas walked into the apartment he shared with Gabe and went to check on Claire. He stood over her crib, looking down at his sleeping daughter.   
“Claire, what am I doing? I must be crazy to like Dean Winchester. I don’t actually even know him very well. Your papa was nice in the beginning too. I’m scared.”

Gabe’s voice came from the door.   
“Dean Winchester is  _ not  _ Michael Shurley, Cas. You’re not wrong to give him a chance.”

Cas turned to Gabe. “I hope you’re right. I’m going out with him again tomorrow.”

Gabe grinned. ”Well look at you! My baby bro is finally living a life instead of hiding. I’m proud of you.”

Cas walked by him to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He didn’t have a come back because Gabe was right. He had been hiding. But it was scary, coming out to face the world.

The next day, Dean walked in at closing time, hugged Claire and asked Cas if it was okay that they made a stop on the way.   
Cas looked confused, but said yes.

“Gotta run some papers by my brother. It’ll only take a minute, and I want you to meet him anyway.”

Cas took a deep breath. “You want me to meet your brother?”

The fact that Dean’s brother was his only family elevated this to ‘meet my parents’ level.

Dean grinned. “Sure! Why not?”

Cas shook his head.

“No reason…” 

Twenty minutes later he was following Dean inside a nice house trying not to freak out.   
A freakishly tall Alpha was hugging Dean then turned to him.

“Sammy, this is Cas.”

Sam smiled brightly and held out his hand. Cas shook it tentatively.

“Dean has talked a lot about you.”

Dean elbowed Sam. “Don’t tell him that.”

Cas looked at Dean.

“You talk about me?”

Sam laughed. “Only all the time.”

Dean blushed a little and shoved papers into Sam’s hand.   
“There, bitch, we gotta go.”

Sam took them with a chuckle.

“Okay jerk, Cas, it was nice to meet you.”

Cas nodded and followed Dean back to the car. He turned to look at Dean.

“You talk about me? To your brother? Why?”

Dean sighed. “Look Cas, I haven’t exactly made a secret out of the fact that I really like you. Why wouldn’t I tell my brother about you?”

Cas looked out the window for a moment.   
“But why do you like me? I mean, I’m broken. I’ve got a pup that I had unmated. No Alpha wants to raise another man’s pup. You should go find yourself a sweet omega who isn’t afraid of everything, who will give you your own pups…” He was close to tears.

“Damn it Cas! You aren’t as broken as you think you are! I don’t know what that Alpha did to you, but I know he was a son of a bitch. He hurt you. But you got away, you raised Claire by yourself, you’re a strong person. And I adore Claire… I’d be proud to be her father. I don’t want some sweet omega who just does what they’re told. I want an omega with some spunk… like you.”

Cas thought about what Dean was saying. He knew he was a strong person for getting away from Michael, it had taken everything he had. He’d never told anyone everything about what Michael had done to him. But it left him scarred, inside where no one could see them. That was the part he couldn’t expect anyone to understand or to love. His scars were who he was now. They were all he was.   
But still, he actually enjoyed spending time with Dean. He knew it was selfish, but part of him just couldn't care. He just was going to watch the rest of the movie, maybe one other movie and then he’d end it. No harm, no foul. Dean could move on to find the omega he deserved.

He really loved the rest of the movie. They made arrangements for Cas to come back the next Sunday to watch another Marvel movie. Dean still came into the bakery every morning. He’d play with Claire, talk with Cas, get something to eat and leave. Cas knew he was looking forward to seeing Dean every day. 

Gabe stopped teasing Cas about Dean, something Cas was very grateful for. 

When they got to Dean’s house that Sunday, Dean sat on the couch next to Cas, with the remote in his hand.

“Cas… I need to ask you something.”

Cas hesitated, but said, “Yes?”

Dean looked uncomfortable. 

“It’s just, well, we’ve been doing this for a few weeks. I think you’re enjoying spending time with me, at least I hope you are. I kind of need to know… where is this going? I know you’re afraid, I get that. I’m not trying to pressure you. But I want… shit. I want to kiss you.”

Hearing Dean’s words was like a punch in the gut to Cas. He felt panicky. He wanted to get up and run away. But he sat there, thinking. Where  _ was _ this going? What did he want to happen? He shouldn’t keep stringing Dean along if that was what he was doing. But he suddenly wasn’t sure about what he was doing at all. He looked at Dean, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He opened up his mouth, and heard himself say, “I’d like that, Dean. I’d like a kiss.”

Part of his brain was screaming,  _ ‘what are you doing? Stop!’ _

The rest of him chose not to listen. Dean surged toward him and put his hands on either side of Cas’ face. He pressed his mouth to Cas’.

Cas felt butterflies in his stomach as they kissed. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it, Dean smelled so good… he kissed Dean back. 

Before he could even think about it, he crawled into Dean’s lap. They kissed until they needed to breathe, broke apart to take a deep breath and went right back to kissing.

Cas lost all track of time. He was hard in his jeans, So was Dean. 

But then Dean rutted up against him, running his hard cock along Cas’. The voice in his head screamed louder.  _ ‘What are you doing?’ _

Cas pulled away with a start. He jumped up.   
“I’ve got to go.” he looked around and grabbed his phone. “I’ll just… call a cab.”

Dean looked horrified.    
“No, don’t. I’ll drive you home if you need to go, but I wish you wouldn’t.”

Cas shook his head.

“No. I need to call a cab. I need to go home…”

He ran out the front door to stand in the yard trying to catch his breath.

Dean was right behind him.   
“Cas, I’m sorry! Please let me drive you home.”

Cas nodded, unable to speak.    
Dean nodded and ran to his car. He started it up and backed it up next to Cas.

He got out and walked to Cas.   
“Cas, you’re having another panic attack. I’m going to need you to calm down before I drive you home.”

Cas knew he wasn’t okay so he nodded again. Dean reached out to touch him but he flinched away. He tried to control his breathing.

“Don’t… touch… me…”

He sank down to sit on the grass. Dean sat next to him but didn’t try to touch him again. Cas hung his head. He pinched himself on the arm.   
He got control and looked up at Dean.    
“I read online that helps.”

Dean nodded.   
“I’m not going to apologize for kissing you. You kissed me back.”

Cas felt horrible as he nodded. “I did, but it was a mistake. I just… lost control for a minute.”

Dean sighed.    
“Well, If I promise not to kiss you, will you come back inside and watch the movie? Please?”

Cas nodded. “Okay,”

It really wasn’t Dean’s fault. He’d agreed to the kiss. He had taken it further. He was painfully aware of his inner omega screaming for more… to climb Dean like a tree and ravage him. But his brain knew better. It knew Cas couldn’t give in to his inner desires, no matter how much it hurt. And it did hurt.

Cas went back in, sat on the couch with Dean and watched  _ Thor Ragnarok _ . It was really good. When it was over, they went to the car so Dean could drive him home. On the way, Dean asked if they could get together again, maybe watch the next movie.

Cas struggled with the answer. He knew he should say no, they needed to end this. But his inner omega wouldn’t stop screaming at him. He was weak.

“I guess. When?”

Dean pulled up in front of the bakery and stopped the car.

“How about next Sunday?”

Cas nodded. “Okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas spent the next two Sundays watching movies with Dean. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore his feelings for Dean. He had pretty much decided to stop.

Several times, he opened his mouth to tell Dean it was over, but every time, he felt such extreme pain, he couldn’t. He knew he was screwed.

Dean was still being the perfect gentleman. He never tried to kiss Cas again. He was wonderful with Claire. He never pressured Cas in any way,

In desperation, Cas talked to Gabe.   
“I just don’t know what to do. I really like him, but I know I’m just stringing him along, and he deserves better. I can’t give him what he wants, what he deserves, but I just can’t stop seeing him. I’m a horrible person.”

Gabe sighed. “You aren’t a horrible person, bro. You’re in love. You can’t keep denying your feelings. You deserve better, and Dean deserves better. Michael may have hurt you, but you broke yourself. You can’t keep hiding for the rest of your life. Claire deserves a father, you deserve to be happy. Suck it up and just let yourself be happy.”

Cas walked away to think about what Gabe said. He sat on his bed, head in hands, thinking about everything. About Michael, about how he got away, about Claire and finally, about Dean. He wanted to believe in what Gabe said.

Cas thought about what it would take to believe. He decided that all it took was to  _ actually believe. _ It sounded so simple, but the actual believing was the hardest thing he’d ever tried, Harder even than escaping Michael. 

Gabe said he’d broken himself. He thought about that for a long time. He lived in the shadow of what Michael had done to him. He hid in those shadows. He felt safe in those shadows. But what if it was time to step into the light? Was he allowing Michael control over him, even if Michael wasn’t here? Letting Michael ruin any chance he had at happiness was giving him control. And Michael didn’t deserve that. 

When he gave himself permission to feel love for Dean, everything changed. He felt lighter, almost free. Almost. He still needed to talk to Dean, and that was scary. He went to watch Claire sleep. She was his rock, his courage. She was why he existed. And she adored Dean.

He took out his phone and called Dean as he walked back to his room.   
“Cas?”

“Yes, it’s me. I need to talk to you. In person. Can you come over?”

“Sure. Be there in fifteen.”

Cas went downstairs to the closed bakery to wait. He stood in the shadows, looking out the front window and feeling both scared ane elated. When Dean’s car pulled up to the curb, he went out,

Dean got out and walked up to him.   
“You wanted to talk?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Yes, I did. I have something to tell you.” 

He hesitated, Dean waited.

“I… I think… I love you, Dean. I’m in love with you.”

Dean’s eyes got big, and then his face split into the biggest smile Cas had ever seen.

“Really? Because I love you too, Cas!”

He took a step closer and leaned over to kiss Cas. His arms slid around Cas’ waist and pulled him close. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders and he kissed Dean back. This time there was no hesitation, no fear. He let himself melt into Dean.

Dean turned them around and backed Cas against the car, kissing him desperately. Cas let himself be led, kissing back. When he could feel Dean’s Alpha cock hard against his thigh, he pulled away.   
Dean… Dean, I’m not ready for that.”

Dean smiled at him.   
“I understand, Cas. I’m not going to pressure you. The fact that you love me is enough.”   
Cas looked into those amazing green eyes.   
“I’ll get there. I just need time.”

Dean kissed him again.   
“Take all the time you need. I can wait.”

Cas looked at him shyly. “I do like the kissing, though.”

Dean laughed and kissed him over and over. Finally, Cas took note that they were standing in the street. He pulled Dean inside the bakery, where they made out like horny teenagers.

When the light went on, they pulled apart.   
“Who’s down there? I have a gun.”

Cas laughed. “No you don’t, Gabe, And it’s just Dean and me.”   
Gabe stuck his head around the corner and grimaced,   
“Ugh, please tell me I don’t have to disinfect the entire place now.”

Gabe, don’t be gross. You don’t have to disinfect anything.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

As he left, Cas glanced at the clock.   
“It’s late, Dean. I need to get some sleep.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Can I come back after the bakery closes and scoop you and Claire up for dinner?”

Cas smiled. “I'd like that.”

Dean kissed him a few times more, then left. Cas stood at the door until Dean’s car turned the corner, then he went upstairs,

He checked on Claire then went to bed. Sleep didn’t come easy. He was both excited and frightened. He prayed he wouldn’t get hurt.   
But most of all, he felt happy. Happier than he had been in years. And that felt wonderful.

He woke up to the sounds of Claire babbling happily through the baby monitor.   
“Dee kiss Daddy.” There was the unmistakable sound of kissing, Cas imagined her pushing her two stuffed animals together for a kiss, and smiled. 

Which was precisely what was happening when Cas walked into her room. Claire was pressing Mr Bunny’s face against Billy Bear’s face, and making kissy sounds with her mouth. Cas stood and watched for a moment, then walked to the crib. Claire looked up and smiled.

“Daddy!” She held her arms up to be picked up, and Cas kissed her good morning.   
“What were you doing, Claire bear?”

Claire looked very serious when she said, “Daddy kiss Dee!” 

“You want Dean and I to kiss?”

“Yes! Want Daddy and Dee love.”

Cas laughed as he carried Claire to the kitchen.

“You might just get your wish, baby girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean arrived at a quarter to four. He scooped up Claire for a hug,   
Claire grabbed his face, “Kiss Daddy!”

Dean laughed. “Your wish is my command, Honey Bear.”

He walked to Cas and kissed him. Claire clapped her hands.   
“Daddy kiss Dee!”

Cas grinned and kissed Dean. Gabe cleared his throat.

“I think you should take off, Cas. I don’t think that’s gonna be good for business,”

Cas flipped him off while he continued to kiss Dean. 

Claire frowned. “Ooh, bad finger, Daddy!”

Dean pulled away with a laugh. “Yeah, same on you, Daddy.”

Cas sighed and took off his apron. 

“Let’s go.”   
Cas had Claire’s car seat by the door, so he grabbed it as Dean carried her to the car. Once they got Claire secured, they were off.

When they got to Dean’s and got Claire out of her car seat, Dean carried her inside with Cas bringing the diaper bag. When he got inside, a really wonderful aroma hit him.

“My god Dean! What smells so good?”

Dean sat Claire down with a grin.   
“Well, it’s probably the spinach lasagna. I’m making garlic bread to go with it. And for my little Honey Bear here, I made homemade mac and cheese.”

Cas was amazed. “Dean, you didn’t need to go to all that trouble.”

Dean grinned. “What trouble? I love to cook, I love to cook for you.”

Cas got out a couple of Claire’s toys he’d brought along, and left her to play. He walked to the kitchen, sitting at the island where he had a good line of sight at Claire. He looked around, and his eyes fell on a high chair, sitting in the corner.

“Dean? You bought a high chair?”

Dean turned, looking sheepish. “Well yeah. I knew we’d need one if Claire was coming along. I got it on my lunch hour.”

Cas couldn’t swallow around the lump in his throat. He had to blink back tears.   
“Dean… that was so… kind of you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Well, just knew we’d kinda need it. It isn’t a big deal.”.

Cas got up and walked to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.   
“It is a very big deal to me.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and deepened the kiss. When they broke, he grinned.

“I’ll buy a lot more toddler-friendly stuff if it gets me that reaction.”

Cas smiled and went back to sitting where he could see Claire.

When dinner was ready, Cas put Claire in the high chair, then just had to chuckle when Dean sat a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her… a bowl decorated with Winnie The Pooh. Dean looked at Cas with a stupid grin. He held up a little spoon with an Eeyore on the handle.

“Shut up, they were by the cash register when I got the high chair. I just thought they were cute.”

Cas smiled and pretended to zip his lips.

Dinner was delicious. Cas paused, fork almost to his mouth to look at Dean. 

Dean was feeding Claire, pretending the spoon was a train, and ‘choo chooing’ it into her mouth. Claire was laughing in between bites.

Cas was overwhelmed with how domestic it was. This is how it was for a normal couple, Alpha feeding their pup because he wanted to, because he could…

Cas had seen scenes like this in magazines, but to be  _ in _ one… he almost started crying. His heart hurt. He sat his fork down.

Dean glanced at him and immediately looked worried.

“Cas? Are you okay?” He sat the Eeyore soon down.

Cas smiled. “I’m fine, Dean. Just kind of overwhelmed.”

Dean walked to where Cas sat, and kneeled down next to him.

“Why?”

Cas shook his head and bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

“It’s a good thing, Dean, Really,”   
Dean relaxed. “But still,,, overwhelmed?”

Cas nodded. “Just seeing you feeding Claire… it was like she was your pup. Like… like we were a family.”

Dean reached up to cup Cas’ cheek with one hand, running his thumb along Cas’ cheekbone.   
“I’d really like that Cas. For us to be a family,”

While Cas was trying process what Dean said. Claire started to chant, “Daddy kiss Dee, Dee kiss Daddy, Daddy kiss Dee…”

They both stared to laugh.   
“You heard the lady.” Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. Claire clapped her hands.

The rest of the dinner went well. Cas wanted to ask Dean about what he’s said, but he was scared. Did Dean mean he wanted to mate him? Then that would mean… sex. Michael’s words echoed in his head…

‘ _ Really Castiel, you aren’t worthy of mating...you’re like fucking a wet blanket. You are a pathetic excuse for an omega…’ _

Dean deserved better. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t imagine never seeing Dean again. He was hopelessly in love with Dean, and he didn’t know if he could survive breaking up with him.

Claire was getting sleepy… rubbing her eyes and yawning, so they decided it was time to go. She fell asleep in her car seat on the way back, so they sat in the car, kissing, for a few minutes. Cas got out and took the car seat, turning to wave goodbye to Dean, and went in. He changed Claire into her jammies, put her to bed, then went to his room to read.

The phone rang. He picked it up to look at the caller ID, expecting it to be Dean. He almost fainted when he read, “Michael Shurley’. His hands shook when he pressed, ‘Decline.”

A minute later, the phone chimed a voice mail alert. He opened the voice mail.

Michael’s stern voice said, “Castiel, answer your phone.”

It rang again. Cas answered.

“Michael, how did you get this number?”

Michael laughed harshly.

“Oh come on, Castiel, did you really think I’d just let you run away and not keep tabs on you? You know me better than that. I hate losing my toys. And you are my favorite toy, Castiel.”

Cas shivered. “What do you want, Michael?”

Michael laughed again. “A little bird told me you got yourself a boyfriend. Is that right, Castiel? Are you seeing someone?”

Cas sighed. “It’s none of your business, Michael.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Castiel. Everything you do is my business. It was one thing, you a sad little omega working in your brother’s bakery. That I could tolerate. But dating? That’s a no-no. I won’t tolerate that.”

“You can’t stop me.”

Michael laughed again.

“Wrong again, Castiel. You will stop seeing this Alpha immediately. If you don’t, I’ll take Claire. I’ll get custody of that precious little pup of ours. How do you think a judge will see this? A rich, successful Alpha? Or a pathetic, penniless omega with all kinds of emotional problems? You know I’ll win. The choice is yours, Castiel. Either you stop seeing this Alpha or I get Claire.”

Cas started to cry. “Michael why? Why would you do this? You don’t want Claire.”

“Of course I don’t want that ankle biter. But I don’t want you happy even more. You could always come back to me. But I doubt you will, so you don’t get to be happy. So break it off or give me Clarie.” He hung up.

Cas sat, looking at the blank screen and cried. His thoughts ran wild. He could take Claire and run. But where? He had no money, no chance of finding a job anywhere, no place to run to. And that would just accomplish Michael’s goal… he’d never see Dean again. At least here, they had a home. He had a job, Gabe.. 

His chest hurt. He knew what he had to do, but it hurt so bad, he was afraid he would die. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas didn’t sleep the rest of the night. He paced, he cried, he threw up. But when the sun came up, he knew what he had to do, he just needed the strength to do it. Gabe took one look at him.   
“Bro, you look like hammered shit. What’s wrong?”

Cas frowned. “Just couldn’t sleep. Let it go.”

Gabe stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and went downstairs to start the day.

Cas got Claire and followed him down.

Dean strolled in at his regular time, walking up to up to Cas for a kiss. Cas turned away.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean looked surprised. “Uh, yeah, okay.”

Cas yelled for Gabe to watch Claire and led Dean outside.

Cas couldn’t look at Dean, so he kept his eyes down.   
“Dean, we can’t… we can’t see each other anymore.”

Dean looked like he’d been slapped.

“What? Cas, why?”

Cas shook his head. “We just can’t, that’s all.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm.

“Cas, you can’t just break up with me without giving me a reason. Please…”

Cas pulled away.    
“We just can’t, okay? Forget about me. Just go.”

He went back inside, feeling like his whole world was imploding around him, leaving Dean standing on the sidewalk, looking stricken.

Gabe eyed him. “Cas…”

Cas shook his head. “Leave it alone, Gabe.” He ran upstairs, threw himself down on his bed and sobbed.

After a bit, he felt Claire crawl up on the bed. She scooted close to his face and patted his cheek.

“No cry, Daddy. No sad.”

He pulled her into a tight hug. 

“You want to tell me what's going on, Cassie?”

Cas lifted his head to look at Gabe.

“I broke up with Dean.”

Gabe looked almost as shocked as Dean had.

“Jesus! Why would you do that?”

Cas sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I just can’t see him anymore.”

Gabe sat on the bed with a sigh.

“I swear to god, Cas, if this is another one of your, ‘he deserves better’ moods, I thought we were past that.”

“It’s not that.”

Gabe looked at him intensely. “Then what the fuck is it?”

“Michael.”

Gabe looked horrified. “Michael? What the fuck does he have to do with this?”

Cas held Claire tightly. “He called me last night.”

“What? How did he get your number?”

Cas sighed. “He’s been watching me since I got here. He knows I was dating Dean. He said he’d take Claire from me if I didn’t break it off.”

Gabe looked shocked. “Why? Why would he do that?”

Cas laid back. “He’s pissed that I ran away. He says he doesn’t like losing his toys. He says I don’t deserve to be happy. If I continue to date Dean, he’ll take Claire.”

Gabe shook his head. “Can he do that?”

Cas sat up. “Of course he can! He’s rich, he’s powerful. He can afford the best lawyers! I’m just a pathetic omega who lives with his brother. He said he could make me look like I have all kinds of emotional problems, and he’s right about that.”

“Did you tell Dean?”

Cas snorted. “Of course not! He’d try to do something, take Michael on. He’d just get hurt. Michael would ruin him. Or hurt him. I can’t take that chance.” 

Gabe crossed his arms. “I still think you should tell him.”

Cas frowned. “Stay out of it. Don’t say a word to him.”

Dean didn’t come in for the next two days. Claire stood at the window, keeping watch for him. She was very sad. Cas tried his best to distract her.

On the third day, Gabe stood in front of Cas, looking angry. He pointed at Claire.   
“Cas, you’ve got to talk to Dean. He’s blowing up my phone, wanting to know what happened. Claire’s heart is broken. If you don’t tell him, I will.”

Cas shook his head. “Gabe…”

Gabe stood his ground. “I’m serious, Cas, Either you tell him or I will. We can’t go on like this.”

Claire grabbed Cas’ leg. “Where Dee is?”

Cas sighed and pulled out his phone. He called Dean, who answered on the first ring.

“Cas?”

“Yeah, Dean. I guess we need to talk.”

“I’ll be right over.”

Ten minutes later, Dean was parking in front. Claire started to squeal, “Dee! Dee!”

She ran to him when he walked in. Dean picked her up and kissed her forehead.

“Hello Honey Bear. Did you miss me?”

Claire nodded. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

Dean looked at Cas. He looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept in days. Cas figured he didn’t look much better. 

“Let’s go upstairs. We can have some privacy there.”

Dean followed him upstairs, still holding Claire. They sat on the couch with Claire in Dean’s lap. She played with the pendant Dean always wore around his neck.

Cas picked at a thread on his shirt.

“Cas, talk to me.” 

Cas sighed. “Okay. The last night we were together, I got a call from Michael.”

Dean gasped. “I thought he didn’t know where you were.”

Cas nodded. “So did I, but I was wrong. He’s been keeping track of me since I left him.”

Dean’s scent changed to anger, so strong it made Cas feel like throwing up.

“He knew we were dating, and he didn’t like it.”

Dean frowned. “Well fuck him. He doesn’t get a say.”

“He said if I kept seeing you, he’d take Claire away from me.”

Dean looked shocked.    
“He can’t do that!”

Cas sighed. “I think he can. He’s rich, Dean. He has powerful friends. He can afford the best lawyers. And he’s her father. Who am I? Just a broken omega living with his brother.”

“What are you talking about? You are the best Father Claire could ever have. Sure, you went through some hard times, but after how he treated you? That’s normal.”

Cas thought about all the things that he hadn’t told Gabe or Dean. Maybe it was time to come clean about what life with Michael was really like. Maybe it would make a difference.

“Dean, I haven't told you everything.”

Dean sighed.”Well, then, tell me everything.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cas wished the earth would just open up and swallow him. He was so embarrassed and humiliated. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

“He used to…well, he used to hit me. He beat me, really. He put me in the hospital twice.”

Dean’s scent turned so sour, Cas gagged.

“Does Gabe know?”

Cas shook his head. “No. I never told anyone.”

“Why isn’t he in jail?”

Cas sighed. “I never told anyone what happened. The hospital people thought I was in a car wreck.”

“Jesus, Cas, why?”

Cas closed his eyes. “I was ashamed. I thought I deserved it.”

“Fuck, Cas, no one deserves that.”

“I know that now. But I was petrified that he would beat me and make me lose the pup. But he didn’t. He let me carry Claire to term. I just knew I needed to leave. I mean, what if he started to hit her?”

Dean leaned to put an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Claire laughed.

“Cas, don’t you see? He can’t get custody of Claire if he beat you. He’s unfit to be a parent.”   
“But Dean, I never reported it. I lied to the hospital staff. There isn’t any way to prove it.”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip and thought.

“Cas, he must have had friends who saw something. You with bruises? A black eye?”

Cas nodded. “A couple of his friends watched him hit me.”

Dean huffed. “Just watched? Didn’t try to stop him or help you?”

Cas sighed. “Yes, but one of them didn’t seem to like it. He frowned and turned away.”

Dean brightened. “So, let’s talk to him! What was his name?”

Cas chewed on his thumbnail and thought.

“Inias. Um… Inias Campbell.”

“Okay! I’ll find him, and we’ll talk to him. But Cas, you gotta keep seeing me. I can’t make it without you. I need you… I love you.”

Cas looked at him, his eyes big. “Dean? I… I love you too.”

They met in the middle and kissed, Claire giggled.

“Dee kissing Daddy!”

They broke apart, laughing.

They drove the seven hours to Minneapolis. Gabe watched Claire for Cas, and wished them luck. He was incredibly pissed when Cas told him the whole story, and wanted Michael to pay dearly for what he’d done to Cas.

Cas shifted nervously from foot to foot as Dean rang Inias’ doorbell. Dean took his hand and squeezed it.

“It’ll be fine, Cas. Stop worrying.”

When Inias opened the door, he stared at Cas like he was seeing a ghost.

“C-Castiel? Is that really you?”

Cas nodded. “It’s me, Inias.”

Uriel looked ashamed. “I thought Michael killed you.”

Dean growled. “You thought he  _ killed _ Cas? And you did  _ nothing _ ? What the hell, man?”

Inias looked at Dean for the first time. “Who are you?”

Cas touched Dean’s arm. “He’s my boyfriend. As you can see, I’m very much alive, but we need to talk to you. Calmly.” That last word was directed at Dean, who nodded.

Inias opened the door wider and stepped aside.   
“Okay, come in.”

They walked into what could only be called a mansion. Huge, lavish… a spiral staircase was directly in front of them. Uriel led them to a room to the left, filled with huge couches and chairs, tables made of exotic woods, lamps by Tiffany. They sat on a couch. Inias took a chair across from them.

Cas looked at Uriel for a moment.

“Why did you think I was dead?”

Inias sighed. “He was just so angry when you got pregnant. You got bigger and bigger, he got madder and madder, then you… just disappeared. I… we all just assumed…”

“That he’d killed me. I understand.”

“Why are you here, Castiel?”

Dean growled quietly. “Listen, Cas had a daughter, Claire. He ran away. He’s been living with his brother for two years. But Michael’s been watching him… keeping track. He’s threatening to get custody of Claire.”

Anias looked confused. “Why would he do that? He hates pups.”

“To control me.” Cas looked away. “He told me I had to break off my relationship with Dean or he’d take my daughter away from me. He doesn’t want me to be happy.”

Anias sighed. “That sounds like something he’d do. But what do I have to do with this?”

“You can help us fight Michael.” Dean frowned at Uriel. “You saw Michael hit Cas… beat him. You can help prove he isn’t fit to be a parent.”

Anias sat forward and stared at Cas.

“Do you realize what you’re asking?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, we’re asking you to do the right thing. Be a man.”

Anias collapsed back in the chair. He ran a hand over his face. 

“Anias, imagine my daughter’s life if he gets custody of her.”   
Anias shuddered.    
“Fine, I’ll do it. JUst tell me what I need to do.”

Dean sighed in relief. “Hopefully you won’t have to so anything. We’re hoping Michael will back down when we tell him we have an unnamed person willing to testify. But if he won’t, you’re going to have to talk to my lawyer about what you saw. And, if you know anyone else that might be willing to do this, let us know.”

He stood up. They got ready to leave. Anias stopped on the way to the front door, and turned to them.

“You might try Thad.”

Cas looked surprised. “Thaddius? You think he’d help?”

Anias nodded. “We were having a drink once. He told me how much he hated the way Michael treated you. I mean, he only mentioned it in passing, but he did seem disgusted.”

Dean held out his hand, and Anias shook it.   
“I want to thank you.”

Anias nodded. “I hope it all works out.”

Back in the car, Dean turned to Cas. 

“It’s getting late. I want to talk to this Thaddius, but it probably should wait until tomorrow. How about we have sone dinner, get a hotel room,and spend the night?”   
Cas nodded. “I’ll call Gabe.”

Dean started the car to look for a restaurant. Cas called Gabe. Gabe agreed to watch Claire for another day. Cas hung up on him when he started to say something about them sharing a hotel room.

He turned to Dean. “Dean, about the hotel…”

Dean nodded. “I’ll get separate rooms.”   
Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm.

“I don’t think I want you to.”

Dean turned to look at Cas and then back at the road.

“Cas… are you sure?”

Cas smiled. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean found a little diner that had specialty burgers. They each had a cheeseburger and fries.

Then he pulled up hotels on his phone and found a nice one close by. He drove there. Cas waited in the car while he got them a room. He came back out and got Cas. They walked through the lobby to the elevators. Cas wondered what the staff thought about them not having any luggage, but let that go. 

They were on the third floor. Dean led him down a hall to room 320. He fished the card key out and opened the door. Cas went in, looking around while he heard Dean shut the door behind them. The room was quite nice and dominated by a king size bed.

Dean walked next to Cas, looking at the bed.

“Cas, are you sure…”

Cas turned to him with a smile.

“Dean, shut up.”

He kissed him. It was light at first, just barely a brush of the lips, but then he deepened it. Dean grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him with passion. Cas pressed against him, letting all fear and insecurity fade away. Dean broke th kiss to pull Cas’ shirt over his head, then pulled his own shirt off. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and they went back to kissing. 

Cas was getting hard, and he could feel Dean’s cock was the same. He pulled away and reached for Dean’s belt. Dean looked down as he undid it, then popped the button open on his jeans. Cas looked at him with a sly smile as he pulled down the zipper on Dean’s jeans.

Dean did the same to Cas’ pants. They looked at each other for a moment, then Dean pulled Cas’ pants and briefs down to his ankles. Cas toed off his shoes and stepped out of the clothes.

Cas swallowed down his insecurities to just stand naked in front of Dean without shying away.

Dean looked him up and down with dark eyes. “My god… you’re beautiful.” 

Cas blushed as he pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down. Dean shed his shoes and stepped out of them. 

Cas stared at Dean’s hard Alpha cock.

“You’re… a lot bigger than Michael.”

Dean laughed. “More for you, baby.”

The kissing, the nudity, the strong aroma of arousal all had Cas slicking. Dean sniffed deeply, then picked Cas up and carried him to the bed. He laid Cas down, then Cas scooted to the middle and spread his legs. Dean looked at him for a moment with lust-blown pupils and crawled over him.

Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw and down his throat. Cas bent his head to give him access. Dean sat back on his haunches and ran his tongue around the little birthmark next to one of Cas’ nipples, then sucked on the nipple. 

Cas had never been made love to before. Dean was so tender, so careful with him, he felt tears spring to his eyes. He blinked them back, grabbing Dean’s shoulders as if they would keep him tethered to the bed. His slick was running out of him and pooling underneath his ass.

“Dean… I love you.”

Dean straightened up to look at Cas. His smile was the brightest thing in the room.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Cas took a shaky breath. “Then take me, please. Just take me.” He lifted his legs high.

Dean kissed him again.

“If you want to stop just…”   
Cas put a finger on Dean’s lips.

“Dean, if you don’t stop doing that, I swear I’ll knee you in the nuts.”

Dean laughed. He took his cock in hand and pressed it to Cas’ wet hole.

It resisted for a moment, then opened for Dean’s cock. Cas gasped. He didn’t know he could take something so big. He felt stretched to the limit. Dean slowly slid in.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me, baby. It feels so good.”

Cas struggled to speak, but he was lost to the feelings that flooded him. This was what it was supposed to feel like, what he’d been denied all those years. This was what love was supposed to feel like. 

Dean pulled back and pushed back in, slow but hard. Cas gasped again and dug his fingers into Dean’s arms. He moaned in a voice he’s never heard come out of him before, a sound he didn’t know he could make.

Dean got a rhythm and leaned over to kiss Cas with a quiet desperation. He groaned into Cas, mouth, and Cas swallowed every sound.

Cas found his voice to whisper, “I love you, I love you…” over and over.

Dean’s knot began to swell. It banged against Cas’ hole a few times, then began to slip in and out. Dean groaned louder. He licked over Cas’ mating gland, and Cas groaned too. He wanted Dean to bite him, craved it, but he couldn’t ask. It was too big, too much…

Instead he just moaned, “Knot me, please, I need it so much.”

Dean put his mouth over Cas’ mating gland and sucked on it as he thrust in. The knot caught. Cas yelled Dean’s name and came as Dean was flooding Cas with his warm cum. It seemed to last for hours. Cas went blind with the ecstacy of it. His body instinctively milked every drop out of Dean.

Dean fell on top of Cas, then rolled to his side, which rolled Cas as well. 

They laid there, sweaty and panting.

When Cas could speak, he reached out a hand to touch Dean’s cheek.

“Dean, that was… miraculous. I never knew it could be like that. But… why hasn’t your knot gone down yet?”

Dean leaned his face against Cad hand.

“It was amazing, I agree. But my knot? It usually takes fifteen or twenty minutes to go down.”

Cas looked surprised.

“Is that normal? Michael’s knot went down as soon as he came.”

Dean started to laugh. 

“Wait, wait. You mean to tell me he has a tiny dick and he can’t hold a knot? I can see why he’s such a bastard. I’d be angry too.”

Cas tilted his head. “You mean, he’s not… normal?”

Dean grinned. “No, he’s not normal.”

Dean rolled on his back, making Cas be on top. Cas straddled Dean’s thighs, wiggling to get more comfortable. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as another gush of cum filled Cas.

“You do that again, we’re going to be like this for hours, baby.”

Cas clenched and wiggled again. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

Dean pulled Cas down for a kiss.

“God I love you so much.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cas woke up snuggled into Dean’s chest. He felt like this was a dream. Being here with Dean, being made love to, feeling safe and loved...it was more than he’d ever imagined he could have. Dean had tenderly cleaned him off after his knot went down, then pulled Cas into his arms to sleep.

He smiled and lifted up to kiss Dean. Dean made an ‘umm’ sound and opened eyes.

“Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I did. Did you?”

Dean kissed him. “Like a rock.”

Cas stomach chose that moment to growl.

Dean laughed. “As much as I’d love to spend the day right here, seems like we need to feed you.”

Cas grinned. “And we need to talk to Thaddius.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, and that.”

They dressed and went down to the hotel cafe for breakfast. Cas pulled Thaddius’ address up on his phone. Dean said it was about thirty minutes away.

They made out a little in the car, then drove to Thaddius’ home. While not a mansion, it was still lavish. Dean and Cas stood at the front door. Dean knocked. After a minute, it opened.

Thaddius looked at Cas, then grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Castiel! You’re alive!”

Dean cleared his throat, and Thaddius let go of Cas and took a step back. 

Thaddius looked like an aging rock star. He was dressed entirely in leather, his hair had blonde tips, there were rings on every finger..., Dean’s thought was,  _ ‘douchebag. _ ’

Cas took a breath.

“You thought I was dead.”

Thaddius looked uncomfortable.

“Well yeah. We were sure Michael had killed you.”

Dean sighed. “Then why didn’t you go to the cops?”

Thaddius frowned. “I did! Look maybe you should come inside.”

After turning down the offer of coffee, they settled in the living room.

Dean looked at Thaddius with a frown.

“You said you talked to the police.”

“Well yeah. I’d seen Michael knock Castiel around. It was worse when he drank. Hell, he even offered Casiel to me, sexually, once when he was drunk.”

He looked at Cas. ”Sorry.”

Cas waved him off.

“Anyway, when he got pregnant, I thought he’d throw Castiel out. But he didn’t. He let Castiel stay. Blew me away, knowing how much Michael hated pups. But then one day, Castiel just wasn’t there. MIchael wouldn’t say where he was. Days went by. I just… just figured you were dead. That Michael killed you.”

Thaddius took a deep breath.

“So, I went to the cops. Told them what I thought. They said they’s look into it, but I don’t think they ever did. If they did, they didn’t find anything. So, I just let it go.”

He looked at Cas. “Your pup?”

Cas smiled. “I have a daughter.”

“She’s why were here.” Dean drew Taddius’ attention away from Cas. ”Michael is threatening to take Claire away from Cas.”

Thaddius blinked. “Why would he do that?”

Cas sighed. “To control me. He doesn’t want me to be in a relationship with Dean, well, with anyone. He’s been keeping track of me since I ran away.”

Thaddius shook his head. “Fuck. That’s insane,”

“So we were wondering, if it came to it, you would be willing to testify about Michael being abusive?”

Thaddius grinned. “Hell yes I would. I hate that bastard, and I always hated how he treated you. So, you and Dean are…”

Cas nodded. “We’re together, yes.”

Thaddius did not look particularly happy to hear that, but he said, “Oh, Oh well, that’s nice.”

Dean felt a twinge of protectiveness. He put a hand on Cas’ knee.   
“Well, that’s all we wanted. We’ll be in touch if we need you to testify.” He stood up.

Cas looked up and nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He stood up as well, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Thaddius looked up at them and stood up. “Sure, no problem.” He walked them to the door.

“Stay in touch Castiel.”

Cas nodded and let Dean guide him to the car.

“He is very nice.”

Dean scoffed. “He has the hots for you, baby.” 

Cas looked shocked. “What? No! You must have misread it.”

Dean chuckled. “Did you see his face when he heard we were in a relationship? LIke he wanted to challenge me to a duel on the spot.”

Cas blinked. “I… guess I didn’t see that. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m with you.”

Dean laughed. “Damn straight you are. Now, do we really need to go home today? I’d love it if we could just spend one more night here.”

Cas stared out the window and thought about it. On the one hand, he missed Claire, and his pup was his responsibility. But on the other hand, there was sex with Dean. Amazing, tender, beautiful… 

But he couldn’t ask Gabe to keep watching her. He sighed.

“I really need to get back, Dean. I need to be with Claire.”

Dean sighed, but nodded. “I get it, Cas. When we get back, we need to call Michael.”

Cas looked out the window. He dreaded that call, but he knew he needed to do it. 

Eight hours later, Dean was parking in front of the bakery. They got out and went around to the back door. Cas pulled out his key and unlocked it, and yelled to Gabe that they were home.

Gabe came to the top of the stairs as they went up.

“Welcome back, kids. How did it go?”   
Cas reached the top of the stairs and hugged him. 

“It went well. We found two men who are willing to help.”

Dean clapped Gabe on the shoulder. 

“Now, we just need to tell Michael.”

Cas asked if Claire was in bed and Gabe nodded. He walked to the nursery to look at his sleeping daughter. Dean walked in and stood beside him.

“She’s beautiful, Cas,”

Cas looked at him.”She is, isn’t she? She’s the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Dean put an arm around Cas’ shoulder and squeezed.

“I just hope our pups are half as pretty.”

Cas looked at Dean with a squint. 

“ _ Our _ pups?”

Dean groaned.

“Come on, Cas, you’ve got to know by now that I want you as my mate. I want us to be together and have a family. I want it all with you.”

Cas blinked. “I… I wasn’t sure.”

Dean chuckled. “I guess I’m not as good as I thought I was at this.” 

He dropped to one knee. 

“Cas, will you be my mate?”

Cas dropped to his knees and grabbed Dean.

“Yes! Yes, I will!”

Dean kissed him.

“Okay, now let’s go call that bastard.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Castiel. Why are you calling me? Want to give up?”

Michaels voice cut through Cas like a knife.

“N-no. I want to tell you we found two people that are willing to testify in court about your abuse of me. It was so bad, they both thought you’d murdered me.”

There was a minute of silence on the other end.

“Who? Who was it? They are obviously liars.”   
Cas sighed.

“I’m not going to give you their names, Michael. I’m not stupid, no matter what you think. Just know that if you try to get custody of Claire, you’ll lose.”

Michel hung up. Dean stared at Cas.

“How did it go?”

Cas sighed. “He’s furious. Hopefully he’ll think rationally and give up.”

They walked to the hall and kissed.

“I guess I better get home. God, I hate to leave you.”

Cas smiled. “Call me when you get there?”

Dean kissed him again. “Will do.”

After saying goodnight to Gabe, Cas got ready for bed. He sat his phone on the table next to the bed to wait for Dean to call.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard with pillows behind his back. When the phone rang he grabbed it.

“Hello Dean.”

He could feel Dean’s smile through the phone.

“Hey baby.”

They chatted for a few minutes, then Cas heard a thump come from the hall.

“Dean, hold on for a minute. I just heard a weird noise.”

He sat the phone down without hearing Dean say, “Cas..?”

Cas opened his door and walked out into the dimly lit hall. Gabe was laying there, unconscious with his head bleeding.

“Gabe!” 

He was pushed back into his bedroom so roughly he fell on the floor. He looked up at Michael.

“What…”

Michael’s face was contorted in fury.

“Castiel, did you really think I’d let you go? Just let you run away, have a new life, take some other Alpha’s knot? You belong to me! If I can’t have you, then no one can.”

Dean heard everything. He clicked over to call 911 as he ran to his car, then clicked back to Cas’ line.

Cas was terrified.

“Michael, you don’t have to do this! If you want me back, I’ll come back. Just… just please leave Claire here with Gabe. I’ll get my tubes tied, just like you wanted me to. Please…”

Michael pulled Cas to his feet by his tee. 

“It’s too late! You… you let that other Alpha fuck you, I know you did. I can smell him on you! The second you let his shove his cock into you, you were contaminated!”

Dean drove as fast as he dared to. He knew if he wrapped his car around a tree, Cas was dead.

Cas struggled but Michael was not only an Alpha, he was an enraged Alpha. Cas didn’t stand a chance of getting away. 

“Michael, you don’t have to do this. We can fix it…”

Michael’s face was so close to Cas’ he was spitting in his face as he screamed at him.

“It isn’t fixable! You’re… unclean now!”

Michael wrapped his hands around Cas’ throat. He squeezed. Cas grabbed his arms but he couldn’t break the hold. He gasped for breath. 

The room was getting dim. Cas briefly thought about Dean, hoping he’d take care of Claire after Cas was dead.

Dean skidded into the spot in front of the bakery. He ran around the side and kicked down the door. He yelled for Cas as he ran up stairs. When he got to the bedroom, all he could see was Michael choking Cas. Cas looked dead. He yelled, “NO!”

He threw himself against Michael.

Michael went down with a grunt, letting go of Cas, who slumped to the floor. Dean straddled Michael and hit him over and over. He didn’t hear anyone come in the room, just became aware of hands pulling him off.

“Stop. Sir, stop. We’ve got him now.”

Dean looked up at the cop, his eyes flashing red. He looked around to see a cop kneeling by Cas’ body. He jumped up. 

The cop yelled for a paramedic. Dean knelt down next to Cas.

“Is he… is he alive?”

The cop nodded. Dean could see Cas’ chest rise and fall as he breathed. He cupped Cas’ face.

“Cas, please be okay. Please, Cas, come back to me.”

A paramedic put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir, let me examine him.”

Dean moved aside but still stayed near as the paramedic did his examination.

The paramedic put oxygen on Cas, who immediately began to cough. His eyes opened but looked glazed. Cas sat up, in spite of the paramedic telling him to stay down. His eyes cleared and he looked at Dean.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice sounded harsh and raspy, and he started to cough again.

Dean pressed his forehead against Cas.

“Don’t try to talk baby. Just breathe.”

The cops were taking Michael out in handcuffs. Cas mouthed, ‘Gabe?’

Dean didn’t have a clue about Gabe, but the paramedic said, “He’s fine, Just got a knock on the head. Probably won’t even need stitches.”

Dean got up. “I’m going to check on Claire.”

Cas nodded, and seemed to relax a little.

A few minutes later, Dean came back with Claire sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

“She slept through everything.”

Cas smiled.

The paramedic took the oxygen mask off Cas and stood up.

“You seem to be fine. I’d recommend you go to the hospital just to be safe.”

Cas shook his head. He said in a raspy voice, “No.”

The paramedic nodded.

“Just know your throat is going ro be sore for a few days. If it gets worse, or you have any other problems, go to the ER.”

Cas nodded. The paramedic left.

Cas got on the bed. Dean sat down next to him, still holding Claire.

Dean looked at Cas with a serious expression.

“Listen to me. As soon as you feel better, we’re getting mated.”

Cas smiled.

“Yes, sir.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Dean walked in the door from work. Claire jumped up to run to him, yelling, “Papa! You’re home!”

Dean picked her up, hugging and kissing her.

“Where’s your Daddy?”

Claire giggled. “He’s in the nursery.”

Dean put her down, and walked to the nursery. Cas was standing near the crib.

Dean walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ very large waist and rubbing his belly.

“Hey baby. How are you feeling?”

Cas turned and kissed him.

“Like a beached whale who has to pee every thirty minutes. Other than that, I’m fine.”

Dean chuckled and knelt down to put his face against Cas’ belly.

“Hey, Jack, how about cutting your Daddy some slack and not leaning on his bladder?”

The pup kicked. They both laughed.

“I think that’s a pretty clear no, Dean.”

Dean rubbed Cas’ belly. “I love you, Jack.”

He stood up and kissed Cas.

“I love you too.”

Cas smiled. “We love you. Now, how about some dinner?”

Cas stopped at the door to turn off the light. He looked at the nursery, and heard Dean talking to Claire about her day.

Everything was perfect. 


End file.
